Fallout
by texaswookie
Summary: Without command of the Slayer the Council finds themselves vulnerable in a way that they had not anticipated.


I don't own the BTVS characters and I don't own the James Bond characters. Joss owns the BTVS ones and Ian Fleming owns the Bond ones.

You'll have to excuse me if my Bond characters are off I've never seen many of the films.

* * *

Quentin Travers stormed into the MI6 building, his eyes searching for someone to target. For some reason, some idiot had cut their government funding and revoked a number of the diplomatic protections as well. Watchers all over the world had been calling him and telling him of the difficulties that they were having. Other governments were assisting in causing problems, but it had all started here in this seat of Government intelligence. It was now his duty to find out just what it was that had caused this confusion. With the way that the world was going those were things that they needed in order to function.

The Head of the Watcher's Council held his I.D badge up for a guard who ran it through the scanner. The machine bleeped at him causing the guard to frown as he ran the card a couple more times. "I'm sorry sir, but this card and all of the clearance it provided you with have been canceled." He informed the older man. "You'll have to head to the front desk and fill out a visitors pass before we can allow you to go any farther into the building."

Travers grumbled a bit in annoyance as he was directed toward the front desk. It seemed like yet another thing that had been declined. For 20 years he had been meeting with M, about various supernatural threats around the world. He had lost track of the number of meetings he had in her private office as he briefed her on various situations or she requested that his people investigate the possibility for a supernatural threat that her precious agents were incapable of dealing with. It was one of the things that they did in exchange for some of the favors that they normally enjoyed from the government. These favors were somewhat useful in helping to smooth the way for some of the Council's operations. They also insured that their own lives were easier when dealing with certain things as well. He hadn't needed to use the front desk since his first visit here. That meeting had been when he was officially taking reign of the Watcher's Council.

"You there." He snapped at a man. "Inform M, that Quentin Travers of the Watchers Council is here to see her about a most important matter that needs her attention at once." He ordered in the voice of a man that was used to people doing what he wanted when he demanded it.

"Of course sir." The man behind the desk said coolly as they picked up the phone and dialed a set of numbers. The man then went through several other desks before he was allowed to actually talk with the head of MI6. "Pardon me ma'm, but there is a gentleman from something called the Watcher's Council here to see you. I see, I'll tell him right away." The man turned to look at Travers blandly instead of the fear that Travers had been expecting for making him wait while he confirmed the existence of his secret organization. If he hadn't known about the Watcher's Council then obviously he didn't have high enough clearance to be of anymore used to him than to direct him. "M, will see you shortly. In the meantime you'll need to fill these visitor pass forms and allow the guards to run a security check on you." The man said blandly.

Travers scowled but nodded his acceptance. He would make them all pay for the indignities that they had heaped upon him later. It was two hours later when he was finally being led into the hallway where he was deposited in a small meeting room with plain tables and chairs. It was about as far as a person could get from the center of power that was M's office. He was then forced to wait another 45 minutes with not even any decent refreshment. The directions to a vending machine at the end of the hallway did not count as far as he was concerned. A person of his position should be given rich tea and Danishes, not water and crackers. The door finally opened and M along with one of her lackey's in a suit strolled in as if they had much more important things to be doing than to talk with the only defense the world had from ending.

"Mr. Travers." M greeted curtly.

"M." The Head Watcher returned to her stiffly.

The two organization leaders engaged in a staring contest a contest that much to Travers annoyance he lost. "Why did you request a meeting Travers? According to my man. You were behaving as if it was something rather urgent. It had better be, I do not enjoy being brought out of mission briefings for petty things." She said archly.

Travers bristled at the idea that the Council didn't have important information to share. "Why has The Watcher's Council security clearance, pay and diplomatic immunity been revoked?" He demanded.

M merely stared at him for a moment before opening a folder and reading. "According to the agreement between your organization and the Queen's government. In return for keeping the dangerous elements that the supernatural represents to the regular world contained the Watcher's Council will be given high level security clearance, diplomatic status throughout the world and a budget to assist in dealing with these threats. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is, something we're finding somewhat difficult to do at the moment without the resources that your government has pledged to allow us to use." Travers said shortly.

"Yes, well we were merely going over everything when my people came across some rather disturbing news. Your primary operatives are always codenamed the Slayer correct? Travers nodded his agreement with the statement. "Good then you can imagine my surprise on finding out that your operative has almost never received anything in the way of support from your organization despite the thousands of pounds that we give you as an operating budget. I also sent some agents to examine the system you have and what type of assets that there are in place there. Operative the Slayer was there, but her partner codename: Freddie are the only two official Watcher Council representatives in the area. A group dynamic that has thus far proved rather ineffective as compared to the working relationship that former Watcher operative Codename Ripper had with. In fact there is a rumor that Slayer has ordered Freddie to vacate the area as he was more hindrance than use and has kept Ripper in the command position that he had before Freddie came into the area. They have local help in the form of one decent physical support and informant codename Scrappy. The relationship and the results of said relationship he shares with Slayer has many of our analysts concerned. For research, tech, and recently mystical support they recruited codename Velma. She is dating recent team member a musician with a lunar disorder codename Scooby who assists with research, tech support, supplies, transport, and occasionally tracking. Then there is the boy codename Shaggy. He is supplies and morale officer for the most part while also serving as a reserve hitter and bait as needed. Then there is the occasional aide that comes from local rich girl Codename Daphne. She supplies aide in research, transport, supplies, and bait.

Of all of these agent slayer is only partially trained and is severely lacking in several needed skills to adequately lead a team. Considering her age and the fact that she's juggling school as well as all of this without anyone intervening on her behalf is praiseworthy. The others have varying levels of consistency in their own skills. How this group has not been wiped out over and over again is nothing short of miracle though.

"They have been unreasonably lucky in their encounters." Travers grumbled back.

"I do wonder what the Watcher's Council has done for support of the group. Ripper is well past his prime and should not have been placed in the front line position that he was placed in. The information, training, support, and equipment that you originally made available to the group was substandard at best. It is as if you were hoping that their mission was a failure. We also found out that you refused to help in the survival of the asset known as Scrappy. Something that I found rather odd. I also understand that your representatives intervened in an attempt to stop an agent from going rogue, and that your interference cost them an agent equal to the skills of Slayer who turned traitor on them. I also find it interesting that you were so willing to cancel this operative, yet when Scrappy had gone rogue you were more than willing to allow the team in place to handle the situation on their own."

"While I admit there may have been better methods in which we have dealt with those situation. What does all of this have to do with our security clearance?" Travers asked in annoyance.

"You really don't know Mr. Travers?" M returned to him annoyance. "With the Council no longer doing the job it agreed to, the Crown is no longer obligated to work with you, and has decided that you broke with us by forcing an agent to quit and attempting to cancel your other agent."

"We have a system, a system that the current Slayer refused to acknowledge." Travers objected as he finally realized what was going on and how the money and perks weren't simply going to come back unless he figured something out. There had to be a way of regaining control of this situation that benefited both him and the Council.

"You played power games with your agents and thought throwing their lives away was an acceptable use while you and the rest of your people sat back here and sipped tea and ate Danishes." M returned to him darkly. "Ripper will be named the official contact between the Council and the Crown for now. He will also be in charge of what the reduced funds shall be used for assisting you with the shadow war that your organization is supposed to be leading. Leading, not observing. I will also be sending some of MI6's best trainers, who will be able to get the group used to the idea of help and having resources in this war. A building is even now being procured for them and set up with the latest in training equipment and resources for them to use. I understand they're particularly hopeful in getting Shaggy up to a passable standard."

"You can't do this, the Watcher's Council won't allow for that sort of interference." Travers said angrily.

M returned his stare with a hard one of her own. You're inane bungling of this matter has nearly led to the destruction of the world. Mr. Travers, the fact that it was your choices that led to this is not my fault. Furthermore you seem to think that you have a voice in these matters I am simply informing you of what has already been set into motion. We have the entire summer to prepare an installation and attempt to put the minds of the team in a somewhat working order. Someone in the know is already down there and preparing to meet with Ripper even as we speak."

"The girl should have died already. She's lived past her usefulness." Travers continued as he glared at the intelligence branch. "When one dies another is chosen by causing an imbalance in the balance with two of her kind is it any wonder that the other decided to go dark? Had that foolish girl and her band of misfits done things as things were foretold things would be alright."

"Maybe to the eyes of your organization, but not to MI6 or the Crown's opinion." M snapped back at him. "I do believe that this matter is resolved as of now. Do not send in any of your teams to the hostile zone we will take it as a hostile action on your part. Your presence will also not be required any in the immediate future either. This meeting is now concluded. James will you show this over glorified bureaucrat out." She commanded.

"Of course my dear lady." The man in the suit said while flashing a smile at the woman. He walked over and grabbed Travers by his arm. "Come on dear sir, your meeting is over." He informed the

Travers turned to make some sort of scratching remark to the bit of eye candy that the woman had brought with her only to freeze as he saw the cold eyes that stared back. These were not the eyes of a man that he wanted to get on the bad side of. He thought to himself, almost unaware as he was pushed toward the door into the waiting arms of two guards at the door. You will regret this. He declared to the woman that was calmly sipping her tea. The Watcher's Council is the only force around that stands against the forces out there. Not even you and your 00 agents can stand against the true darkness that's out there." Travers fury increased as the woman didn't even appear to hear his outburst.

"Oh Quentin." M said idly as she stared after him. "Be prepared for an audit. The Crown is most interested in seeing just what its money has been going to these past few years. I understand the Queen herself is wanting to read that report."

Travers paled the last bit and practically fell into the arms of the guards any idea of fight had long since left him as he was escorted out of the room.

Travers wasn't sure what all they'd find, but he doubted that it would be good. He tried to rack his brain to consider just what it was that they had sent Rupert Giles and could only recall the basic Vampyre book. The rest of the books that were used in Sunnydale were actually ones that came from the personal collection of Mr. Giles. It was beginning to seem like they had done nothing to truly aide the Slayer. He wondered what they would think when they heard of the test that they put the Slayer through. It was starting to look like disappearing was a smarter and smarter thing for him to do. Without the prestige that leadership had afforded him his foes within the Council would now try and come for him while he was weak. He wasn't sure what the changing of things meant. He did know that it was the fault of Buffy Summers and her ragtag group though. The man that liked to consider himself a power quickly scurried away before anything else happened to him.


End file.
